Snitchnip
by Kleine Nixe
Summary: Beacause of the recent attacks on Muggleborns and the climax of the War against Voldemort and his supporters, Hermione Granger is sent to live a new life away from what she's known for the past several years.
1. Wronski Faint

Hello again! It is moi! the fantastical girl who can't seem to finish a story. Anyway, here's a new one. R/R please!

Kleine Nixe

Wronski Faint

Hermione Granger not a good flyer. In fact, it was well known that she hated flying, and very much preferred Muggle modes of transportation. Yet here she was, at the tryouts for the Chudley Cannons, the only quidditch team she knew of, thanks to Ron's obsession with it. The only person who knew of this was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, simply because it was he who had put the glamour charms on her and given the Chudley Cannons a good recommendation. Of course, she was now Sonia Milek, a relative to Albus. This was also her name on her resume.

She had been told by Albus to try for the seeker position, because she was light and petite, the perfect size. Her new appearance was cropped dull brown hair, which she was very sad to see go, as the charm needed the correct hair length for it to be convincing if the charm wore out before she could reapply it. Her eyes, which had been a soft chocolate malt colour, were now striking deep blue, much like a cloudless winter night's sky.

Another part of the glamour charm was to redirect people's attention from her if they had met or known her as Hermione Granger. The process used was very similar to the one that the Quidditch World Cup gathering used to keep muggles away, although it was targeted to a slightly smaller group.

Hermione looked around her and took in her surroundings. She was basically a shoe-in for Seeker, thanks to Albus. All she had to do was go to the formal tryouts. She noticed another young girl, about her age, with a nametag that said "Beater". The girl, although tall and muscular, looked quite nervous and kept shifting from one foot to the other. Hermione imagined that she must look so very scrawny compared to real quidditch players.

She also noticed the weather, after all, who couldn't, it was pouring. It was a handy thing that she knew her spells, because it seemed as if they would be sorely needed if the weather continued on in a similar fashion. She repeated the incantation "Impervius", once more straightened her goggles, then stepped up to the team captain. She was up.

Hermione swallowed her already digested breakfast as the captain ordered Hermione to mount her broom. She did so with a flicker of fear in her eyes. It was so quick that she thought no one noticed it.

Hermione glanced down at the captain, a handsome man, about 25. Hermione looked at his mouth, trying to discern his words. She only caught the last part of his sentence, "Wronski Feint."

'What was a Wronski Feint? Hermione tried desperately to think back on her conversations with Harry and Ron. 'Now how does it go? Viktor did it at the games, I must remember. I pretend to catch the snitch, I think, and then swerve up…I hope I do this right.'

Hermione guided the broomstick up a fair few feet higher, then hurtled down towards the bottom of the pitch at break-neck speed.

She was calculating the distance from when she should pull up when she saw a glint of gold flickering to her right.

'The snitch? What's going on?'

Hermione pulled out of the feint and followed the snitch. Faster and faster it flew, always just a heartbeat ahead. Hermione's fears had almost left her in the adrenaline rush of the chase. Her head thumped, the beating increased as she extended her right hand to the snitch, stretched it till the arm felt as though it would rip, when the snitch changed its course to the ground.

All she could hear was the rain thrumming at her head, all the blood thumping in her ears. She didn't hear the girl with the Beater nametag scream; she didn't see the captain jump onto his broom. She didn't even feel her hand slipping off the broom as she lost her balance, instinctively clutching the stick of wood with her slippery feet as the liters of water unmercifully beat down upon her. All she knew was that the golden glint had gone out, she had caught it, and as her triumphant cheer turned into a scream she saw nothing but pure white nothingness as she fell from her cloud.


	2. Demiguise

(a/n: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you liked it. Please review again!)

Demiguise

Hermione stretched and yawned, her muscles aching and creaking as her right ankle cracked in protest. She kept her eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the light that she knew would greet her if she relaxed her sight. It felt too early for waking. Hermione slowly glided her hand to her eyes, shielded them as best she could, considering that her hand was in a fist. She uncurled her sore fingers, feeling each one pop as she kept her thumb down on her palm. Her eyes remained closed, but a fluttering sensation tickled her eyelids, rough butterfly kisses touched her forehead.

Hermione withdrew her hand quickly. The feeling stopped. She put her hand to her face again, the sensation began. This time however, Hermione slowly took her hand away, attempting to calm whatever she had in her hand. 'Was it a mouse?'

Using extreme caution, Hermione opened her eyes to a squint and lifted her thumb off her palm. A glinting gold object flitted faintly on her creamy skin, and then remained still.

"A key?" wondered Hermione aloud.

'Impossible' another part of her mind shouted, 'Why in Merlin's name would I be holding a key?'

For a minute, all Hermione did was stare blankly at her hand, it had closed up again. Her tired mind tentatively recalled the events of the last, well, last day.

'How could I be so daft! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Hermione mentally made note to ask someone, anyone, to hit her in the head…repeatedly. 'It was a snitch. Of course I had to go be gallant about it, try and be heroic and now look where it's gotten me. I'm in a…where am I?'

At this moment Hermione finally took a look at her surroundings. She was in a bed, of course, and a very white one at that. So white in fact, that Hermione quite thought it would give her a headache if she stared too long. The colour of her walls, in the little box room, was a bright sunny yellow that she supposed was to raise her spirits. A fake window was on the wall opposite of her bed. Outside of it she could see a small fair haired boy riding a broomstick. Immediately her stomach revolted, and a sickly feeling crept up her throat. She turned away from the window and caught sight of a very harassed woman with an ugly expression on her face standing in her doorway.

"Don't lie there and gape. Get out of your bed. I'd say it's about one o'clock." The woman (Hermione presumed she was a nurse, by her blindingly white outfit) accused.

Hermione fumbled around with her covers, trying to catch hold of them while keeping from loosing the snitch. She was about to remove the blankets completely when she looked down and noticed something. Her face immediately turned bright red, and she mumbled something to the nurse, who looked, if possible, even more annoyed that when she first seen her.

"Are you going to get up? Speak up girl, you can't expect me to hear you if you squeak and talk like a mouse!" The nurse seemed about ready to leave.

"I said,"Hermione repeated, her cheeks still very flushed, "That I am naked."

"Oh." The nurse's expression softened for a second then returned to its normal hardness. The nurse turned on her heel and left the room. Hermione was confused but the nurse returned minutes later with a pile of cloth. She threw them onto the coverlet and said, "Here. Get decent, someone is here to see you." With that she walked away, closing the door behind her.

The pile of cloth turned out to be a bra, underwear, a simple black skirt, and a large green sweater. Hermione assumed these came from the lost and found. She dressed and tramped out of the room, first stopping at the door to slide into the slippers next to it. She continued her walk, wondering who her mystery visitor was.

Hermione wandered the corridors, thinking and pondering on the fact that she had no idea where she was and how she was supposed to get somewhere if she didn't know where she was going. Luckily, a man stopped her when she found she had been going down the same hallway more than once. He seemed familiar.

"Well, err, I'm not sure if it's proper, seeing as you are here, but, oh Merlin! Welcome to the Team!"

"Huh?" was the first thing that popped out of her mouth.

"The Quid ditch Team. The Chudley Cannons!"

"Ooh, ha-ha. Yes, right." Hermione laughed hesitantly, she still was a little groggy, and she felt like she had been drinking too much butterbeer. She looked at the man again. She noticed his hand was extended. She took it in hers and shook.

"Now for proper introductions. I'm your captain, Charlie McCain, also a fellow beater. You've replaced Galvin Gudgeon. He had to retire due to loss of his right hand, but I'm sure you already knew. Poor chap. And you are?"

"I am Sonia Mileck. But of course you already knew that." Hermione was well rehearsed and her mind was now much clearer than it had been a few minutes ago.

"Well, actually…" Charlie's face grew red." I sort of make it a point to not know who any of the, well the, your names. So yes. Anyway, Mileck, have you read the daily prophet lately?"

Hermione made a point to read the daily prophet for information, however minor it might be. However, she hadn't had the chance recently. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's an interesting story in there. Aha, I believe I have a copy, you can borrow it from me."

Charlie took out his wand and a small folded piece of paper. He preformed an enlargement charm on it and handed the newspaper to Hermione.

"Well then, here you are, the story's on the fourth page. Very good. I'll be up front, the sign will point you. Come when you've finished and we'll sign you out." He disappeared around the corner.

Hermione found a comfy armchair and settled down to open the paper. Before she could do so however, a slightly out of breath Charlie came back around the corner.

"Just so you…know, we've got…your…stuff." He smiled and ran around the corner once again.

Suddenly the armchair didn't seem as good. Hermione got up and put her back against the wall, slid down until her body was comfortable, and began to read.

(a/n: Okay I have something to confess. When I didn't have an acount here and didn't start writng and all, I never understood why poeple always wanted reviews. Now I do, sort of. It's a very happy feeling to know someone read something you wrote. I know it sounds stupid but it feels very nice. Makes me warm and fizzy. I hope you like this chapter!)


End file.
